


Tease Me

by qunnyv19



Series: WRITING GIFT IDEAS [15]
Category: Bandom
Genre: F/M, Smut, alternative universe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: Ketika Ryan bosan dan Pete terlalu sibuk untuk meladeninya. — Pete/Ryan,a bandom fanfiction.incomplete.





	Tease Me

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Pete Wentz (Fall Out Boy) & Ryan Ross (Panic! at the Disco) are on their own; plot and the universe here © the one who wants the fanfiction.

**∞**

Terdengar suara ketikan di laptop yang tidak berhenti selama beberapa sekon. Setelahnya, jeda dua detik, sebelum akhirnya kembali berbunyi dengan entakan yang berirama. Diselingi dengan suara klik dari _mouse_ yang bersaingan dengan suara detak jam dinding yang terpasang di atas kepala kasur.

Ryan melirik Pete kemudian kembali ke ponselnya, dan harus menerima kenyataan bahwa tidak ada yang bisa ia dapatkan dari terus-terusan melihat ponsel dan memantau sosial media.

“Aku bosan,” gumam Ryan.

“Hmm.”

Ryan melihat Pete yang kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya. Jari-jari Pete merangkai kata-kata, kemudian suara ‘klik-klik’ dari _mouse _laptop, ketikan lagi, dan sesuatu yang seperti erangan pelan terdengar dari bibirnya.

“Makan pizza, yuk,” celetuk Ryan, menaruh ponselnya sembarang tempat di atas kasur karena ponselnya mulai membosankan. Ia sudah menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya dari kantor dan berhasil keluar dari lingkaran setan bernama lembur, sehingga ia bisa lebih bersantai hari ini.

“Hmm.”

Ryan menyipitkan mata. Apa sih yang dikerjakan pria itu? Bahkan diajak untuk berbincang-bincang sebentar saja sulit. Padahal hari libur ….

“Atau kalau kau sedang banyak pekerjaan, aku pesan _delivery pizza _saja, deh,” ujar Ryan, mulai merasa bahwa dia tidak diperhatikan selama beberapa menit.

“Nanti dulu,” sahut Pete akhirnya, yang benar-benar penuh dengan silabel padat dan arti yang jelas, bukan sekadar ‘hmm’ yang ambigu dan membuat Ryan jengkel.

“Kenapa? Aku yang pesan, kok, kau tidak perlu repot—“

“Aku sedang mengerjakan ini.” Pete menggedikkan kepalanya. “Aku harus menyusun foto-foto ini dan dijadikan portofolio yang bagus. Atasanku sudah menunggu karena tenggat waktunya dipercepat.”

“Oh.” Ryan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat karena menahan diri untuk tidak mengoceh lebih panjang. Padahal hari ini ia berencana untuk bersantai dan bermanja-manja dengan suaminya, mungkin bonus diberi kesenangan dan bisa tidur bersama—dalam arti harfiah dan arti tidak harfiah—dan kesibukan Pete hari ini membuatnya kecewa. Sedikit. Oke, tidak sedikit. Sangat kecewa.

Hanya terdengar ketikan dan _mouse_ Pete untuk menit-menit selanjutnya. Ryan memilin-milin selimut tebalnya, sesekali berguling di atas kasur, memainkan kedua kakinya dan diayun-ayunkan di pinggir kasur.

Akhirnya Ryan tidak tahan dan melanjutkan, “ya sudah, kalau begitu aku makan pizzanya sendiri saja.”

Ryan sudah ingin mengambil ponselnya lagi ketika Pete merespons, “hmm.”

Wanita tersebut benar-benar jengkel dan menatap Pete geram. Ada seorang wanita yang perlu dibanjiri kasih sayang hari ini dan Pete hanya berkata hmm sebanyak tiga kali dari semua kalimat-kalimat panjang yang ia ucapkan.

“Pete.”

“Hmm.”

“Kau tahu tidak kalau malam ini aku benar-benar tidak ada kegiatan lain selain mengganggumu dan berguling-guling di kasur?”

Parahnya, kali ini bahkan tak ada jawaban apa pun. ‘Hm’ pun tidak ada, hanya ada helaan napas dan papan ketik yang membuat Ryan naik darah.

Oke, dia memang bukan tipikal wanita yang sangat manja dan marah besar jika pasangan mengabaikannya. Tapi untuk kali ini saja … dia sudah sangat lelah dari minggu-minggu kemarin karena bertempur habis-habisan di kantor, hanya untuk menghadapi suasana rumah yang sama sepinya.

Bahkan ketika ia sibuk sekali waktu itu, ia sempat meladeni godaan-godaan Pete yang terkadang menciumi lehernya atau membuka kaitan branya—

—dan tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Ryan menjadi rileks kala itu dan bisa melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan kondisi yang lebih segar, karena otaknya seperti di_reset_ ulang setelah kegiatan yang … bisa dibilang menyenangkan. Oke, adegan panas.

Pipi Ryan memerah tanpa ia sadari.

Ryan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan cepat, berharap dengan seperti itu maka pikiran-pikirannya akan hilang. Kedua tangannya menepuk-nepuk pipi supaya bisa menyadarkannya pada kenyataan.

Namun, bukannya lenyap … pemikiran-pemikiran itu malah makin jadi.

Ryan menatap punggung Pete yang masih tegak menghadap laptop. Punggung telanjang Pete mungkin nanti akan terluka sedikit dengan cakarannya, tergores kukunya yang panjang karena belum terpotong—

“Apa, sih?!” omel Ryan pada dirinya sendiri. Tak sadar ia mengucapkannya keras-keras hingga Pete pun berhenti mengetik.

Pete langsung menoleh. “Kenapa, Ry?”

Ryan ingin lantai di bawah menelannya bulat-bulat sekarang juga. Untung saja Pete tidak memahami apa yang Ryan bicarakan dan tidak bisa baca pikirannya, kalau bisa, sudah habis harga diri Ryan sekarang.

“Tidak apa-apa,” Ryan berdeham, berusaha mengembalikan _image_nya yang nyaris hilang. Ia pun berkata dengan angkuh, “lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu, tidak usah pedulikan aku.”

Wanita memang sudah sering mengeluarkan kata-kata yang berlawanan dengan isi hatinya, dan menyuarakan hal itu supaya lawan jenisnya peka akan apa yang sedang terjadi di situasi ini. Sederhananya, mereka hanya ingin dimengerti. Itu pengertian yang tercantum dalam kamus wanita.

Namun, layaknya wanita, laki-laki lebih sering menggunakan kepalanya dan langsung memproses kata-kata secara literal dan menganggap itu hal yang wajar.

Maka, sama seperti apa yang Ryan katakan dengan jelas dan lantang beberapa detik yang lalu, Pete mengangguk dan melakukan apa yang dari tadi ia lakukan: melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan tidak memedulikan Ryan.

Ryan mengernyit. Serius?

Ia menggunakan jari-jemarinya untuk memijit pelipis yang mendadak terasa pening.

“Pete.”

“Hm.”

“Kau akan benar-benar tidak memedulikan aku?”

“Hm.”

Ryan baru saja ingin mengoceh ketika terdengar dering ponsel berbunyi dari sebelah laptop Pete. Pete melirik layar ponsel, berdeham, menarik napas.

“Kau kenapa?” tanya Ryan seraya menaikkan alis. Jarang-jarang ia melihat Pete segelisah itu melihat layar ponsel karena deringan telepon.

“Bosku.”

Belum sempat Ryan menjawab, Pete sudah mengangkat telepon itu.

“Ya, _sir_?”

Ryan memerhatikan gerakan tangan Pete di atas laptop yang sudah berhenti. Oh, kalau saja jari-jari panjang itu mau bermain dengannya malam ini, mungkin dua sampai tiga jari sampai ia melengkungkan punggungnya dan berteriak—

—Ryan berjengit ketika menyadari apa yang ia pikirkan dan berusaha (lagi, dengan keras) untuk membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh, meskipun usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil.

“Ya, saya sudah mengerjakan bagian ini—“

Kenapa suara Pete harus menggoda seperti itu, serak yang menjadi seksi di telinganya—(atau, Pete sedang berbicara dengan suara yang sangat biasa, hanya saja Ryan menginterpretasikannya lain).

Tanpa sadar, Ryan sudah menapakkan kedua kakinya ke atas lantai dan berdiri perlahan. Ia melangkahkan kedua kaki menghampiri Pete yang masih membicarakan proyek yang harus perusahaan mereka selesaikan sebelum minggu ini.

“—ya, dan aku—“

Ryan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak kanan dan kiri Pete, kemudian memijit-mijitnya perlahan. Pete menaikkan alisnya, heran, namun tidak protes karena bahunya menjadi lebih rileks. Kepalanya yang tadi terasa penuh dan tubuhnya yang tegang kini bisa agak santai sembari kembali fokus akan apa yang ia kerjakan dan konversasi dengan bosnya saat ini.

Kemudian Ryan memindahkan posisi kedua tangannya ke pinggang Pete dan memeluk suaminya dengan erat. Ia memejamkan matanya seraya memikirkan sesuatu yang ingin ia lakukan dari tadi ….

Pete ingin menyentuh tangan Ryan, mengatakan bahwa ia sedang tidak bisa diganggu, namun jari-jari Ryan sudah merayap menuju dadanya yang bidang dan membentuk lingkaran-lingkaran kecil di sana.

Laki-laki itu sejenak pusing karena tidak tahu harus lebih fokus ke mana. Tubuhnya menjadi lebih tegang, kedua kakinya menekuk kaku dan sesekali ia menggunakan satu tangannya lagi untuk menggerak-gerakkan _mouse_ laptop, supaya perhatiannya lebih fokus akan semua perkataan-perkataan atasannya mengenai proyek yang mereka tekuni saat ini.

Merasa bahwa posisi tubuh Pete agak berubah dan menjadi gelisah, Ryan merasa bahwa dirinya ‘sedikit’ berhasil. Kini kepala Ryan ditundukkan dan ia mulai menciumi leher Pete lembut.

Napas Pete tertahan saat merasa bahwa ada gigitan-gigitan kecil di lehernya.

Ryan memindahkan ciuman tersebut ke cuping telinga Pete, mengulumnya pelan dan menggigitnya, membuat Pete mengeluarkan suara lirih.

_“Pete? Kau masih di sana?”_

Samar-samar Ryan bisa mendengar suara atasan Pete yang memanggil-manggil Pete saat pria tersebut terdiam sebentar.

Pete menoleh pada Ryan, memberikan pandangan tanya dan memberikan isyarat agar Ryan menghentikan gerakannya.

Ryan tersenyum miring. “Tidak semudah itu, sayang~”

“Ya, _sir_,” sahut Pete dengan pelan, berusaha mengatur napasnya saat Ryan kembali mengelus-elus dada dan perutnya, kemudian kembali menciumi lehernya.

{ ... }

_== kelanjutan fanfiksi ini memang tidak dipublikasikan; hanya untuk sampel karena NSFW ==_

**Author's Note:**

> terimakasih untuk kamu yang mempercayai karakter dan pair favoritnya di tangan saya! semoga memuaskan c;  
psst, memang karyanya tidak semua saya publikasikan di sini karena NSFW :)


End file.
